No Matter What You Think
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Santana.
1. No Matter What You Think

_Étrangement, j'allais écrire un OS sur Tina pour la communauté francophone Glee et ça finalement tourné à ce que j'écrive quelque chose sur Santana. C'est un peu guimauve et à la limite du réaliste, j'en conviens, mais ça aurait été une bonne fin à l'épisode « Born this Way » dans le sens que j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle s'assume enfin. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et désolée de ce que ça donne comme résultat, à moi, il me plaît bien!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : SantanaKarofsky**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Ryan Murphy et cie. Les paroles de la chanson "Born this Way" appartiennent tant qu'à elles à Lady Gaga (ou whoever les a composées.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Et si à la fin de « Born this Way » Santana avait finalement assumé de porter un chandail où il était inscrit « lesbienne »?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : Comme vous le constaterez, j'ai changé quelques mots dans la chanson pour que ça colle mieux aux personnages. Désolée!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>No Matter What You Think<strong>

* * *

><p>La rencontre des New Directions était terminée depuis longtemps déjà et la salle s'était vidée, chacun retournant vaquer à ses occupations. Il ne restait qu'une personne assise au centre de l'auditorium, Santana. Elle avait envoyé promené Karofsky lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle quittait avec lui. Elle avait encore besoin d'être seule, n'était pas encore prête à partir. Et elle fixait la scène où elle n'avait pas eu le courage de monter avec les autres sans savoir que quelque part dans l'ombre, à l'arrière, David Karofsky l'observait toujours.<p>

Son regard se baissa sur son chandail. Lesbienne. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable d'assumer cette vérité? À cause de sa réputation? Parce qu'elle avait vu le traitement qui avait été infligé à Kurt après qu'il se soit dévoilé? Bon sang! Elle était Santana, l'une des filles les plus populaires et les plus salopes de l'école. Elle avait plus de caractère que Kurt en avait, elle était moins fragile que lui, elle pouvait se défendre si quelqu'un lui cherchait des noises.

Son cœur se serra tout de même alors que l'image de Brittany apparaissait dans sa tête. C'était son demi rejet- sous prétexte qu'elle aimait sincèrement Artie- qui l'avait le plus effrayée. Avec elle à ses côtés, elle aurait certainement eu la force de sortir du placard. Mais seule, était-elle aussi forte?

La pièce était toujours étrangement vibrante des sourires et de l'innocence des autres membres du Glee Club. Elle entendait encore leur rire à travers l'auditorium. Ça semblait avoir été si facile pour eux d'avoir porté ces chandails avec fierté.

_**Pour toi aussi ça peut l'être, Santana. Lève-toi et fais-le. **_

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Oui, elle était assez forte. Ses pas la conduisirent au centre de la scène où elle confronta du regard la salle vide, défiant le silence de se moquer d'elle. Et sa voix s'éleva, tremblante et plus incertaine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

_It doesn't matter if you love her or capital HER  
>Just put your paws up<br>'Cause you were born this way, baby_

David ferma les yeux lorsqu'il l'entendit chanter. Si elle s'affirmait ainsi, alors il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire. C'était le moment où jamais pour lui d'avancer sur cette route. Il se souvenait encore très bien de ce que lui avait dit Kurt dans le bureau du directeur à propos de son avenir et il en était effrayé. Peut-être plus encore que de devoir affronter l'école entière. Oui, c'était le moment où jamais. Il ne serait pas seul sur cette route. Il choisit alors ce moment pour sortir de l'ombre, renvoyant ses paroles en écho.

_**Si elle peut le faire, alors je le peux également. **_

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital HIM  
>Just put your paws up<br>'Cause you were born this way, baby_

Santana darda son regard sur le fond de la salle, ne reconnaissant pas la voix qui s'était élevée comme pour lui répondre. David Karofsky. Bien sûr. Qui d'autre avait besoin de chanter ces mots. Elle l'avait certes vu danser lors de la finale de football quelques mois plutôt, mais elle était surprise d'entendre qu'il pouvait également chanter. Un demi-sourire éclaira ses lèvres alors qu'il posait le pied sur la scène, aussi incertain de ce qu'il faisait qu'elle. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait à Santana pour reprendre confiance en elle : quelqu'un pour marcher à ses côtés. Elle reprit donc, avec plus d'entrain.

_My mama told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars<br>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<em>

Elle attrapa la main de David, l'incitant à poursuivre et à danser avec elle. Il jeta un œil sur la salle vide, s'assurant qu'ils étaient toujours seuls et répondit à son geste.

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are  
>She said 'cause He made you perfect baby<br>So hold your head up, boy and you, you'll go far  
>Listen to me when I say<em>

Écartant ses bras de chaque côté d'elle comme si elle se sentait soudainement libérée et prête à prendre son envole, Santana joignit sa voix à celle du joueur de football. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux, hochant la tête d'un commun accord. Ils ne reculeraient pas.

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause god make no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way, born this way<em>

Les dernières notes restèrent longtemps dans l'air, comme un rappel de leur promesse.

-Je suis prête, murmura l'adolescente. Je suis prête à m'assumer parce que je suis née comme ça et parce que c'est ce que je suis. J'arrête de fuir.

-J'arrête aussi, souffla David en retour.

Ils étaient tous les deux pris dans le moment, réalisant à peine ce qu'ils faisaient. L'ambiance débordait d'insisté autour d'eux, ils y pigeaient leur courage. Ils ne détachèrent leurs regards l'un de l'autre que lorsque Santana s'aperçut que sa main tremblait. Elle la ramena rapidement contre son corps et se tourna de nouveau vers la salle vide. Prenant une dernière grande inspiration, elle cria au monde sa vérité.

-Je suis une lesbienne et je m'assume! Je suis née comme ça et je me fou de ce que vous en dites! Je suis une lesbienne!

Elle se sentait libérée bien qu'il n'y ait eu personne pour l'entendre. Elle tourna la tête, jetant un regard à David. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse de même, mais il restait immobile, encore sonné. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, lui lança une œillade sévère, et tendit la main vers lui. Mordant ses lèvres, il la saisit finalement, et s'avança à ses côtés. Leurs doigts étaient liés, comblant leur solitude.

-Je suis gay et je m'assume! Je suis né comme ça et je me fou de ce que vous en dites! Je suis gay!

De sa main libre, Santana pressa son épaule et resserra la prise de leurs doigts liés. Elle fit monter leurs mains vers le haut et ils le dirent ensembles, une dernière fois avant de devoir affronter la réalité adolescente de McKingley :

-Parce que je suis né comme ça!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et comme on est tous humain, il est clair que ne s'accepte tous pas comme on est. Ou du moins, on voudrait tous pouvoir changer quelque chose. Alors n'hésitez pas à crier que vous êtes « born this way » vous aussi sur le toit de votre église ou vous pouvez toujours le crier dans un review, c'est amusant également! :D <strong>_


	2. I've To Thank You All

_Écrit sur le thème 'chant' pour les nuits du FOF._

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: Santana<em>

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>I Have To Thank You All<strong>

Le Glee Club. Le chant. La danse d'une certaine façon. Encore deux ans plutôt, elle était cheerleader et portait l'enfant de Puck. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'elle pouvait là où elle se trouvait aujourd'hui. Et c'était le Glee Club qui l'y avait amené. Cette liberté de chanter qu'elle ne s'était jamais donnée auparavant.

Elle se tenait devant eux aujourd'hui, pousser par Mr. Schue à leur annoncer qu'elle avait été acceptée à l'université. C'était à eux qu'elle le devait, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. S'ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés pour elle en début d'année et s'ils n'avaient pas tenté de la ramener parmi eux, elle serait probablement encore du côté des délinquants.

Elle ne ferait pas carrière comme Rachel ou Kurt, mais Quinn pouvait en tout honnêteté affirmer que le Glee Club lui avait sauvé la vie...


End file.
